Estou ao seu lado
by Hina Yagami
Summary: Naquele dia, eu gostaria de poder ter lhe dito uma coisa: Estou ao seu lado. Em resposta a "Como Isso Aconteceu?".


**Hina: **Yo galera! Bom eu realmente amei escrever "Como isso aconteceu?", então eu fiz uma continuação curtinha com o POV da Hinata. E como sempre, Saku está aqui.

**Saku: **Já me acostumei a você me arrastar para suas fanfics.

**Hina: **Que bom, pois você ia aparecer de todo jeito. Gomen acho que os personagens ficaram meio OOCs.

**Legendas:**

Não sabe o quanto me é doloroso = narração normal.

- Otou-San está ficando tarde. = fala normal

_Eu estava entregando mais uma mala__. =_ narração do Flash Back.

_- Desculpe, mas meu pai precisa de mim. =_fala em Flash Back

_x-x-x-x =_Mudança do Flash Back para tempo atual.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são de autoria do Tio Kishimoto.

**Prólogo: **_Naquele dia, eu gostaria de poder ter lhe dito uma coisa: Estou ao seu lado._

* * *

><p><strong>Como isso aconteceu?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Não sabe o quanto me é doloroso te ver assim, mas não tenho nenhum arrependimento. Nesse momento estou te vendo em frente ao meu túmulo, você faz isso todos os anos sem falta, desde que eu me fui. Pela sua expressão, posso dizer que você está recordando o passado, você nunca soube esconder o que está pensando de mim, com o tempo eu aprendi a ler suas expressões. Sasuke, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, você foi a primeira pessoa que me notou, que me viu como eu era.

– Sabe qual foi o dia mais feliz que eu já tive? Faz alguma idéia? – Você perguntou-me, embora não soubesse que eu estava ao seu lado. Sim Sasuke, eu sabia a resposta.

– Otou-San, está ficando tarde. –Vi nosso filho se aproximar, como Daisuke havia mudado nesses anos. –Otou-San, sabe que Okaa-San não ia querer te ver assim. – Na sua voz havia uma ponta de preocupação, coisa que certamente você não notou.

– Já estou indo Daisuke, me espere no carro com Hikari, está bem? – Você sorriu de leve, mas não era o sorriso que eu tanto amava. Seus olhos negros transbordavam tristeza.

– O nascimento de nossos filhos. Esse foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida Hinata. – Você olha para o túmulo. – Daisuke agora já tem doze anos, ele é mais parecido comigo do que eu gostaria, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. – Você deu uma risada fraca. – Hikari vai fazer nove anos daqui a duas semanas. – Você começou a chorar. – Ela é tão parecida com você! Esse jeito doce e sensível dela me lembra de você. Por que você teve que ir naquela viagem Hinata?

Eu sei muito bem do que está falando, o acidente que eu sofri quando estava indo para o aeroporto. Você havia insistindo tanto em me acompanhar, mas se você tivesse ido, nós dois teríamos morrido. Você sabia que eu precisava dirigir uma empresa, assim como você, eu não podia desapontar o meu pai.

_x-x-x-x_

_Eu estava entregando mais uma mala para o motorista por no porta-malas. Você estava com Hikari no colo, mesmo sendo grande ela adorava ter a sua a atenção. Daisuke estava jogando shogi com Hanabi, se bem que ele não prestava atenção no jogo. Você colocou Hikari no chão e veio até mim._

– _Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você? É só um fim de semana, As crianças podem ficar com Hanabi._

– _É melhor que elas fiquem com você Sasuke. –Eu disse sorrindo e lhe dou um selinho. – Como você mesmo disse é um fim de semana, e você tem que cuidar da empresa. Desculpe, mas meu pai precisa de mim._

– _Neji não pode mesmo cuidar disso?Eu queria tanto que você ficasse. –Você disse fazendo uma carinha adorável._

– _Até daqui a dois dias. – Eu falei sorrindo e o motorista saiu._

_Pouco depois um carro vindo em alta velocidade bateu na lateral do carro, fazendo com que o motorista perdesse o controle do carro e o mesmo batesse de encontro com um poste. Eu fiquei inconsciente, e quando acordei você estava me fitando com lágrimas, num outro canto do quarto, Neji se levantou rapidamente vindo ao meu encontro._

_x-x-x-x_

Outro carro para atrás do seu, e Neji desce dele deixando meu pai no banco do carona. Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas acho que vi dor em seu rosto, eu só havia o visto assim quando minha mãe morreu. Neji coloca a mão em seu ombro, fazendo você se virar rapidamente para fitá-lo.

- Sasuke, sabia que estaria aqui chorando novamente. Lembra-se das últimas palavras que ela te disse no hospital?

- Como eu ia esquecer Neji? – Você disse enxugando as lágrimas. – "Não chore se eu me for, não quero te ver triste Sasuke. Cuide bem de nossos filhos."

Eu também conseguia me lembrar disso, como se eu tivesse dito ontem.

_x-x-x-x_

– _Sasuke acho que dessa vez eu não vou aguentar. – Eu disse com dificuldade._

– _Hinata não diga bobagens! –Você disse chorando. – Você vai superar isso! Você não pode nos deixar!_

– _Não chore se eu me for Sasuke. Cuide bem de nossos filhos. Eles vão precisar de você. –Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer._

_x-x-x-x_

Eu ainda pude ouvir você chamar pelas enfermeiras enquanto Neji tentava fazer com que você se acalmasse, mas já era tarde demais para mim. Mesmo assim Sasuke eu queria ter te dito uma coisa que eu não pude dizer antes. Eu estou ao seu lado.

.

.

Owari

* * *

><p><em>Yo! Sei que já faz tempo que eu devia ter postado essa continuação curtinha, mas eu realmente não conseguia.<em>

_Agradeço do fundo do meu kokoro a quem leu até aqui, e peço que deixe uma Review dizendo a sua opinião. Ja Ne!_


End file.
